Melody's Lesson
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: Melody is taught a valuable lesson by her mother and aunt. Follower Request. Femme-slash. One-Shot. AxAxM.


TW: Anal Rape TW: Incest TW: Teen Sex TW: Foul Language

The sun beat down hot and bright as my mother and I rowed to our spot in the ocean. She said it was a rock she frequented when she was my age. I nearly bounced up and down on my seat as we came closer. I knew that if we were coming out to the rock then we were meeting my aunt who had, oddly enough, given up her tail just like my mother and married a human.

We still met out in the ocean sometimes so that we could talk girl talk and discuss cute boys with out my dad trying to eavesdrop.

"Is Aunt Attina coming too?" I asked looking around for her boat.

"Actually she might already be here." My mother chuckled, the wind catching at the tips of her hair as she nodded towards a spot on the otherside of the rock where we typically hooked our boats up.

Sure enough there she lay, bathing in the sunlight in the nude.

I giggled and stood, stripping out of my pink dress. With my skin bare to the world I jumped into the cool water, avoiding the edges of our rock and swimming up next to my favorite aunt.

"Boo!" I yelled, popping up next to her. She was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Well aside from my mom and my aunt Arista.

"Hello, Little Pearl." she giggled running her fingers down my cheek and using her pet name for me. "You're naked. Someone might see you and want to ravish you!" she jumped into the water with me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me against her.

I laughed as she tickled me her lips accidentally trailing along my neck. She buried her face in my hair and hauled me toward the rock.

"Come along Melody, let's not leave your mom out of this."

My mother lay on the rock, her clothes already discarded while her sister and I were playing.

"Attina, Melody, come lay with me." she said patting the spot to the right of her. I laughed and laid next to her, my aunt sandwiching me between them.

"Melody sandwhich!" Attina yelled as my mother hauled me on top of her and Attina climbed onto my frong, her breasts pressed into my face. They were large and firm, the skin soft, her nipples hard as the summer air warmed the cool salt water and her skin.

"No!" I yelled playfully laughing breathlessly as my mother's hands wrapped around my thighs parting my legs. "Whoa!" I said seriously.

Attina kissed my forehead at the same time my mom kissed my neck, nibbling softly on the skin there, her nose trailing along my hairline. Attina kissed my lips, her hips slipping down my body to rest between my legs.

"Guys!" I gasped, as Attina kissed me a little harder her hand moving against her pussy between us.

"Shh, Little Pearl." she said kissing my lips softly and turning her hand so it cupped my small virgin cunt. "We aren't going to hurt you- much." she laughed and her lips wrapped around my puffy nipple, her tongue lashing out to tease my small bud.

"What are you-? Unf!" I moaned loudly as one of her fingers entered me slightly, her thumb rubbing that spot they told me brings women so much pleasure. I had been so nervous to try it that until my aunt began rubbing me, I had remained untouched down there.

"Does that feel good baby girl?" My mother purred into my ear, shifting so that my aunt and I laid next to her again. "You want Attina to make you feel good?" Her lips and teeth grazed my shoulders and neck, nibbling and sucking in what I new was going to leave dark marks on my skin.

"Uh-huh!" I moaned again, raising my hips to meet Attina's skilled hands.

My mom rubbed my tight ass, her hands pulling my cheeks apart, her large tits pressed against my skin.

"Before that, I want you to make your mother feel good." Aunt Attina growled against my small breast, her finger withdrawling from my cunt and making me feel a little empty.

"But I don't-, ah!" she flipped me over quickly, her hand slamming into the back of my head and forcing my face into my mother's warm pussy.

"Lick." she commanded as she used her other hand to find my tight asshole, my cheeks spread with how she had my hips pulled into the air.

"Should I leave this one for Eric?" She asked my mother who was writhing beneath my, my awkward lips and tongue movements actually bringing her pleasure.

"N-no. That's what he's got m-me for!" she punctuated her last word with a scream, her pussy arching into my mouth and hand as I put my finger as far as I could inside her.

"Good." Attina said as something pressed against my asshole.

"Unf- no!" I screamed into my mother's pelvis, my objections falling on deaf ears.

Attina spit on my asshole, her warm saliva rubbed in with the object she had. "This is going to hurt a little." she said, ramming the object inside me, her hips banging against my ass cheeks.

I screamed, my hand jerking harshly and sliding further into my mother. She was so wet and warm inside. Her screams answered mine as my whole hand slipped inside her.

"Ow! Stop! Oh God! AH!" I yelled over Attina's laughter.

"No." she said harshly pulling almost all the way out of my tight asshole before ramming in again.

"AH! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I cried, my tears lubing up my fist as Mom rocked back and forth on it, basically fucking herself on my hand.

"Shut up, Little Pearl. Just enjoy this, relax or it'll keep hurting." she crooned, leaning forward to kiss my back, one hand slipping around my hips and rubbing my clit. The pain combined with the pleasure and I moaned, moving my arm so that my mother didn't have to do so much work.

She moaned loudly arching so that her tits rose into the air. I instinctively reached up and squeezed, my fingers digging in sharply with every thrust of my Aunt Attina's object.

"What- what is that?" I gasped when her fingers entered me again.

"It's from France. They call it a strap-on." she nibbled on the skin on my shoulders her free hand moving around to wrap around my throat. She squeezed gently and I gasped. It excited me.

"Do you like that Little Whore?" she purred biting harder and squeezing around my windpipe at the same time.

"Yes! Yes!" She was right. When I relaxed the pain went away, replaced by an intense pressure that made my insides feel like molten pleasure. "Faster." I begged, "Please fuck me harder." I gasped and rammed into my mother as hard as I could.

She burried her hands into my hair and arched again. "Oh God! Again! I'm so close baby girl! Make Mommy cum! I want to cum sweet angel!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I rammed into her hard again and then harder and harder. She screamed, arching into my hands, Attina answering each of her sister's screams with a hard thrust.

Something inside me started to build and I arched and rocked against my aunt, moaning loudly into my mother's thighs. Then without warning my mother squirted a warm liquid all over my arm. She sat up and yanked on my hair, yelling and moaning. Then she laid back down and I withdrew from her.

"Good girl." she sighed.

Attina pulled out of my asshole and her grip on my throat tightened. She jerked me to my knees. "Follow me, slut." We stood and she led me to the edge of the rock, making me face the water I got on my knees again and Attina probed my tight teen ass once more with her strap-on.

"Lean forward." Attina demanded. I did and then suddenly her hand was around my throat and holding me underwater. I breathed in the water, greatful for my mermaid genes as Attina fucked me even harder than before. I felt things inside me move with each thrust and then everything became more intense. I felt my mother slip under we and start to lick my little cunny the way Attina had before. I rubbed down hard on her face, getting stimulation to my little swollen clit.

And then I was cumming. I thrust up and down as hard as I could, not sure who made me feel better, my Aunt or my Mom.

When I was done, they pulled me from the water and lay on the warm rock on either side of me.

"Wait till your Daddy fucks you, sweet baby girl." My mother cupped my cunt and just held it there, Attina's lips kissing along my small teen tits, my nipples hard from arousal.

"Are you guys going to be there?" I asked, shaking a little.

"Oh no, Little Pearl," Attina said circling my nipple with her finger, "When your Daddy fucks you he's going to make you his sex slave. Your Mommy is already his slave and I'm my husband's slave. But the first time is always private- it makes it more intimate. Forms a bond between Master and slave." she said kissing my cheek.

"But- can we do this again?" I curled into my aunt, my mother curving her body to form around mine. I nuzzled my aunt's breast, latching onto her nipple and sucking harshly.

She hissed in pleasure as my mother responded. "Only if your father says it's alright." she kissed my temple and wedged the strap- on back into my asshole. "But we can do it again later today." she kissed my shoulder and Attina inserted a finger into my cunt. That's how we fell asleep.


End file.
